YuGiOh! Vacation!
by Kirbygurl
Summary: No life saving, no dueling. It's time for summer vacation! A road trip to be precise! R&R!


KirbyGurl: After much thought I realized that a script fanfiction was going to be high and dry. Soooo I'm putting in the extra effort to write in novel form. I hope this transition is easier.  
  
Pegasus: Everything I said before in the first version of the chapter sticks here too. For some reason, the whole group is in New York (don't ask why) and she somehow lives in my mansion, in New York? Yeah I know it doesn't matter. She doesn't own YGO, and she's using the dub names because she can't remember the others, that's all you really need to know. This is half of the last chapter but longer and nicer.  
  
KirbyGurl: On with the fanfiction!!!  


In the eyes of any teenager, summer is never too close or never long enough. Most summer plans are quickly thought up and don't last as long as hoped, leaving the rest of the summer a dull waste.  
  
"Should we hit the movies?" Liz stated, blowing a dandelion out of her hair. The sun shined on a partly cloudy sky on the grassy hill, Liz and her two 'other halves' stared up at it. It was a lazy summer Wednesday, and they've already completed all their tasks they planned to do over the summer. It was only the fourth day.  
  
"Did that, nothing else is playing that's decent," Replied Claire, chewing on a blade of grass. "How 'bout the mall?"  
  
Kim answered, "What's to do at the mall that we haven't done already?" She sighed, tossing a rock down the hill. "This will be a real dull summer if we don't think up something fast." Claire stood up, and walked to the small pond just a few feet away.  
  
"Yeah, what's the point of getting up at 11 in the morning if it turns into a routine? I like the sleep, but summer doesn't last,"  
  
"We need a vacation, far away from New York. Somewhere nice, and warm, sandy beaches!"  
  
"Parasailing!"  
  
"Scuba diving!"  
  
"And those little drinks in the coconuts with the lil' umbrellas in em'!"  
  
"That would be great! Where exactly would we go?!"  
  
"Florida is always nice around this time! Lots of sites to see!"  
  
"It could be a road trip! See stops along the way!"  
  
"A grand adventure! That would be great!"  
  
Liz butted in. "It sounds great and all, but how exactly would we get there? We need transportation, a lot of cash, and a place to stay. It's not like our 'rents are just gonna agree to this. And it's not like we're going to save up that cash during the summer, not with our jobs." Claire and Kim both slumped.  
  
"Liz, do you realize you're a real kill-joy?" Claire stared at her. "But you are right. No way we can get to Florida like this." Kim perked up.  
  
"Wait! What about Max! Do you think he'd help us out? He's got his own island for god's sake, what's a little road trip?"  
Liz grimaced. "I'm not sure, he's been kinda angry with me ever since I poured seltzer in his wine and it freaked him out cause wine isn't really supposed to bubble out of control like that." Claire rolled her eyes remembering that incident a week ago.  
  
"It can't hurt to ask. Maybe he'll want to come!"  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa hang on. Exactly how many people are we planning to go with us? I thought it was going to be us thre-er-four."  
  
"Well, if Peggy is coming I don't see why we can't bring some friends too. It's only fair," Kim retorted, sealing her argument with the truth. Liz sighed.  
  
"Okay, I guess it is fair. I'll go ask and see if he'll help us out."

-

"No." It was the first word out of his mouth. Pegasus sat there too absorbed in his manga to care what Liz was rambling about.  
  
"Oh come on why not?" Liz whined.  
  
"I said no. There is no point in going on a trip Liz. Why can't you spend the summer here? There's plenty of room here. There's the pool, the game room-"  
  
"That's not the point! I've done all that before! I want something new! Something exciting!"  
  
"Why don't you jump out of the second story window into the pool again like last time" He chuckled.  
  
"That's not funny. And I didn't think the second story was that high up. Come on Peg! Don't you want to see the country side? The new sites? The adventure?!"  
  
"Liz, I'm fine right here in central air, with good food and a comic book. And what adventure? It's Florida. It's full of tourists and retired people. (No offence to those who live in Florida. xDD;;)"  
  
"Ha! That's where you're wrong!" Liz pulled a folded paper from her pocket. "There is this nice beach house, close to town. The beach is no more than 30 feet away. Plus there's a cove off the beach that leads to an underwater pond. There's tons to do in Florida! And on the way there, we can stop in Virginia and hit Busch Gardens! You like funnel cakes, do you not Peggy?" Liz mocked him. Pegasus was familiar with these amusement park delights, and it was hard to make them just right at home. Remembering such treats made him hungry.  
  
"Yes I do Liz," He sighed. "How much of this have you planned out already in that head of yours."  
  
"Well, the way I see it, it will only take us a day to drive up to Williamsburg, Virginia. There we will spend three nights. One day we will go to Busch Gardens and have some fun! The next day we will spend the afternoon at Water Country USA! Then we will check out the following day and drive to Florida. It will be a long ride but there's plenty to do! And then, we will spend two weeks at the summer house. From there we'll plan out the rest of our week!" Pegasus stared back at her, shocked that she had planned so much with organization in such short time.  
  
"Hmmm. . . Who were you planning on going with us?" He thought.  
  
"Well the way I see it, I'm gonna bring a few friends, and Claire is, and Kim is-" Liz struggled, trying to stall out before revealing the answer.  
  
"Liz, who exactly is coming?" She sighed, beaten.  
  
"Yugi and the gang. Joey, Serenity, Tristan, Tea, The Kaiba Brothers, Mai, Duke, Bakura, then Claire, Kim, You and well, me." Pegasus' face turned paled at the site of all the names, most were familiar to him in one way or another. He finally pulled his thoughts together again.  
  
"Liz are you kidding me?! Do you know how much that would be per person?! He stammered. "A-and not to mention that Kaiba and his brother DISPISE me, Yugi thinks I'm going to kill him and Bakura almost killed me off! I-I-I can't believe what you planned!"  
  
"Hold on a sec' Peggy! I thought you apologized to Yugi and his Grandpa, not to mention the Kaiba Brothers."  
  
"I DID Liz but it's not like there gonna put it all in the past with one apology." He shook startled, and took a sip of his wine. "And I know Bakura is going to want to eat me alive."  
  
"Peg, I got the Eye back, he doesn't know, and I'll be sure you're safe. It's going to be fun!"  
  
"Whoa! I didn't agree to it yet, and I might not!" He sighed. "How do you want everyone to get there?"  
  
"We will take two mini-vans. That shouldn't be too bad right? And we'll keep quiet and entertain ourselves. Please Max? What's the harm in one little vacation?" Liz finished up her argument, and was followed by a long pause of silence in the room from both of them. Finally Max spoke up.  
  
"Liz, I really don't see the point in this vacation, but, I will allow you to have it." He stated and sat back in his chair. "Go ahead and call your little friends. I'm leaving you in charge of this, I'm only paying for it, let's see how well you do on your own. Tell them to be ready by 7:00 AM Saturday and meet at the Moto's Gameshop." Hearing the good news Liz jumped up, quickly hugged him and went to make some phone calls. As she ran off, Pegasus wondered what he had gotten himself into.  
  
KirbyGurl: So, how is it? Did I make the right decision?  
  
Pegasus: You never have the right decision. 

KirbyGurl: Quiet You. Anyway. Enjoy. I'll have the other chapters up later...


End file.
